The study at this institution is part of the cooperative study funded and supervised by the National Prostate Cancer Project. The object of the study is to evaluate various chemotherapeutic agents in order to identify those effective against disseminated prostatic carcinoma. An additional purpose is to later apply these agents as adjuvants following definitive treatment of prostate cancer in patients who are likely to have occult metastatic disease. Durng the first year of the study, 25 patients were entered the various protocols under the guidance of the National Prostate Cancer Project. The data, with respect to response rate and other factors, are summarized and collected by the project headquarters under the direction of Dr. Gerald P. Murphy. During the second year of the study, patient entry into the protocols will continue.